<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lie Low, and Rest by LAMB_BITES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084385">Lie Low, and Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES'>LAMB_BITES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, also hI first new upload since 2018, idk what else to tag this as tbh, its kinda just kiethur if u Squint but like. ykno. y k n i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Arthur visits the grave of Kieran Duffy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kieran Duffy/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lie Low, and Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI LOL ITS BEEN A MINUTE HASNT IT EH<br/>this is just a repost of smthn i wrote a while back n posted to my rdr sideblog as smthn of uh. like a bit of Example Writing yanno?? I HAVE SOME MORE STUFF IN THE WORKS I PROMISE hopefully ill have more to upload soon :/</p>
<p>but yah anyway if u saw this on tumblr at somepoint thats bc thats where i originally posted it pfft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p>Standing at the foot of the grave he couldn’t even force himself to help dig, in open land and swampy, muggy air that was thick with gnats and humidity that clogged his airway, Arthur remained still; staring downwards at where Kieran Duffy was set to rest.</p>
    <p>He kept silent as he removed his hat and held it close to his chest, eyes closed. Not in prayer, but in mourning, in guilt of what maybe he could have done, of what he didn’t. In respect, of which the other had received far too little of.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>In hopes of ease in letting go, of moving on but not forgetting, of healing from things realized much too late.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Arthur’s yellowed teeth clenched, face twisting unpleasantly as he fought off the stinging in his eyes and the pained sounds that tried to rip through his chest, his throat; and when the first hit of a sob escaped him his spare hand balled up into a fist.</p>
    <p>He shook his head, a couple small, sputtering coughs leaving with it before he just managed to push it all down, only heavy uneven breaths and quaking shoulders as he stifled it, swiping at the tears that fell.</p>
    <p>And as he calmed and cleared his throat and sniffled, trying to breathe deep, Arthur carefully reached into his satchel, pulling out an orchid and kneeling down to place it on the grave.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He stood, slow, putting his hat back onto his head and turning, whistling for his horse as he did.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>And as he climbed up upon the horse, settling into the saddle, he glanced back at the grave site.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>A moment passed, or two, before a quiet sigh left him. He looked forward, clicked his tongue as he lightly kicked his spurs into the mount to get it moving, and set off back towards Shady Belle.</p>
    <p>Chest empty, stomach cold and sickly as he went.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>